Various sleeves or jackets for protecting and keeping towels dry such as, for example, towels used by golfers for drying or cleaning their clubs, have been developed and used over the years. Two such towel sleeves are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,419,477 and 5,927,489. These sleeves are characterized in that they incorporate a single opening at the bottom of the sleeve through which the towel may be accessed. There however remains a need for a protective towel sleeve with multiple openings to allow for the quick, easy and efficient access to both ends of the towel. The sleeve of the present invention meets these needs.